My Journey To The Pokemon League
by StriderWolf13
Summary: The exciting tale of Megan Desiree's journey through the world of pokemon. Making new friends and rivals, while capturing and training new pokemon. Also making friends with a cute British boy, is romance just around the corner? Read to find out.
1. Eevee I Choose You

"My Journey to the Pokemon League"  
  
I woke up early this morning at six o'clock when I heard my alarm going off, it was then that I realized I was finally going to get my very first Pokemon from Professor Oak. However I had a problem I couldn't decide which one I wanted, because Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle would each make a great Pokemon, I just didn't know which one would be the best for me.  
  
The night before I had already laid out my clothing for today and packed my backpack with a sleeping bag, matches, rope, a flashlight, food, water, spare clothing, and some hiking boots, because all of that would probably come in handy sooner or later. I decided I should wear some cargo pants, a t-shirt, sneakers, and I pulled my hair back into a tight pony-tail and rapped it up in a baby blue bandana so it wouldn't get in the way.  
  
As I walked out to the kitchen for breakfast I noticed my mother crying.  
  
"Mom what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Megan it's just that you're leaving all by yourself, and I realize that is what most teenagers do when they get a Pokemon, it's just that I'm so worried about you and your safety."  
  
"Don't worry mom I promise nothing bad will happen to me, and I'll always have my Pokemon with me to protect me. I know it is hard for you and dad because I'm leaving, but I'm 15 and somehow I just know it is what I have to do. Besides I promise to come home as often as possible."  
  
"Your right Megan and I understand that you are old enough to take care of yourself, but I will still worry about you from time to time. Now so you aren't late you had better eat something before you go to Professor Oak's lab."  
  
As I approached Professor Oak's Lab I was so nervous I actually thought of turning and running, but I knew I couldn't. I walked in and I still didn't know which Pokemon to choose, I wished I could just make up my mind!  
  
"Hello Professor Oak." I said.  
  
"Oh, hello Megan, I'm glad to see you, let me guess you came for your first Pokemon isn't that right?"  
  
"Yes that is, but I had a hard time deciding which one to take. And now that I'm here I think I would be best fit with a Charmander as my first Pokemon."  
  
"I hate to tell you this Megan, but one of your rivals, Chris, has already taken the only Charmander I have. And your other two rivals, Brent and Alex have taken both Bulbasaur and Squirtle."  
  
"Oh, no I can't be a Pokemon trainer without a Pokemon; do you have any other Pokemon left?" "As a matter of fact I do, now it isn't a fire, water, or a grass Pokemon, but it has a power much greater than all three put together."  
  
"Really, what is its power, and more importantly what Pokemon is it?"  
  
"Its name is Eevee, it is a normal type Pokemon, but it has the power to evolve into one of five different Pokemon. Using a fire stone will make it evolve into Flareon, and water stone will give you Vaporeon, and a lightning stone will give you Jolteon.  
  
"Wow that is so cool! But Professor what are Eevee's other two evolutions?"  
  
"Well we aren't sure how Eevee evolves into them yet, but it can evolve into a psychic type Pokemon named Espeon, or a dark type Pokemon named Umbreon."  
  
"Awesome, Eevee must be one of the coolest Pokemon ever! Thank you so much Professor Oak, Eevee and I are going to make a great teem."  
  
"Eevee come out!"  
  
In a flash of red light the Pokeball opened to reveal a small, fluffy Pokemon.  
  
"Oh it is so cute!  
  
"Megan before you go take these Pokeballs and this Pokedex, it will help you Identify different Pokemon."  
  
"Bye Professor Oak, and thanks again! Come on Eevee lets hit the road to viridian city."  
  
That is how I started my Pokemon Journey!  
  
Please R&R, tell me how you like it, by the way this is the first piece of fanfiction I've written so please be nice.  
  
-Striderwolf13 


	2. My First Battles

"My Journey to the Pokemon League" "My First Battles"  
  
I had just left Pallet Town and was on my way to Viridian City when all of a sudden my Pokeball opened and out came Eevee. I looked down and there he was smiling back up at me, it made me feel really happy to have such a good friend to rely on.  
  
Suddenly the fur on Eevee's back started to raise, his body stiffened, and he started to growl and stare menacingly at a large patch of grass ahead of us. Then a bird Pokemon hoped out in front of us and looked at me like it had never seen a human before. I quickly checked my Pokedex, which said it was a Pigey and the ideal target for a beginning trainer. I figured it was worth a try so I threw a Pokeball right at it, then the Pigey was engulfed in a red light and was then sucked into the Pokeball. I started celebrating a little too soon when the Pigey escaped from the Pokeball and started to run. I had Eevee use it's double-team to surround it and then use its glare to paralyze it. Eevee did immediately after I gave it the command and then I had it use a take down to finish it off. When the Pigey fell from exhaustion I took my chance t throw the Pokeball and this time I was successful in capturing it. I couldn't stop telling Eevee how proud I was of him, I was so distracted that I didn't see the form walking towards me; it ended up being a small boy about ten years old.  
  
"Are you a Pokemon trainer?"  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
"How about battling me then?"  
  
"Sure, after all this will be my first battle, so there's no way I'd turn you down."  
  
"Fine I'll choose first, Go Oddish!" the boy said as he sent his Pokeball hurling through the air.  
  
I knew that bird Pokemon had a big advantage over grass type Pokemon. *This should be an easy win.* I thought.  
  
I then sent my Pokeball flying through the air. "Pigey I Choose You!" I yelled.  
  
When Pigey landed it stumbled a bit and I realized it was still kind of weak from its battle with Eevee, but I had faith in my new Pokemon, I knew we could win.  
  
"Oddish, use stun spore"  
  
"Pigey counter it with whirlwind! Now Pigey give it your wing attack."  
  
With only one hit my opponents Oddish had fallen. He recalled it and then sent out his other Pokemon. "Go Bulbasaur!" He yelled. *Yes another grass Pokemon, this day just gets better and better!*  
  
By now Pigey was really weak and with only one tackle from Bulbasaur my Pigey had no strength left.  
  
"Great job Pigey, you've earned a long rest."  
  
I recalled Pigey and sent out Eevee to finish the job.  
  
"Eevee I'm counting on you."  
  
"Okay Bulbasaur, use razor leaf!" Bulbasaur's bulb relaxed and it let loose a flurry of leaves toward Eevee.  
  
"Eevee, hurry and use agility!" Eevee did just in the nick of time, with Eevee's super speed the already slow Bulbasaur was like a sitting duck now.  
  
"Okay Eevee use take down!" Eevee complied and with three take down attacks the boy's Bulbasaur had fallen and could not get up.  
  
I called Pigey out and we were all celebrating our very first victory. After the boy and I had introduced our selves to each other we started back on the trail to Viridian city, wondering what adventures lay ahead.  
  
-To be continued in Chapter 3: "A Friend In Deed" 


	3. We have arrived in Viridian

"We Have Arrived In Viridian"  
  
While I was walking towards Viridian City I glanced down and noticed Eevee was limping, I immediately stopped to ask him if he was okay. He nodded and kept walking so I shrugged and continued on as well. Within a few minutes, Eevee was whimpering whenever he put weight on his front right leg, so I scooped him up into my arms and started walking again. He began to struggle as if he wanted to walk on his own.  
  
"You don't have to act tough just to impress me I all ready know how amazing you are."  
  
Looking up at me with bright blue eyes, he gave a little sigh and slowly drifted off to sleep in my arms. As I continued walking I met an old woman who immediately noticed the condition of my Eevee. She stopped my and asked what had happened to it.  
  
"I believe it pulled a muscle in its leg during our last battle." I said.  
  
"You're probably right." She replied.  
  
Wit a shaky hand she slowly brought a purple pill up to Eevee's mouth, Eevee swallowed it and within a few short minutes he was completely healed.  
  
"Wow, that's amazing, how does the pill work so fast?"  
  
"It is called a full restore; it restores the health and status of a Pokemon completely." She replied.  
  
"Thank You so much." I said.  
  
"Here, before you go take these with you." And she handed me an awakening, antidote, paralyze heal, and a revive.  
  
"Thanks again!" I said as I continued walking.  
  
As we continued on I noticed something lying on the ground, it was dirty, bleeding, and completely motionless. I wasn't quite sure what it was, so I hurried over to its side and gentle rolled it over. *Oh, my God! It's a Bulbasaur!* I thought. I scooped it up and started running towards Viridian, knowing there was a Pokemon center in that city. In a matter of minutes I was at the Pokemon center, handing the Bulbasaur and my Pigey over to Nurse Joy. I knew I didn't have to give her my Eevee because it was doing just fine. Eevee and I waited for two hours, when finally Nurse joy came out with two Pokeballs. I took the one that had my Pigey in it and turned to leave when she stopped me.  
  
"Aren't you going to take your Bulbasaur also?"  
  
"My Bulbasaur?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, when you bring a wild Pokemon to a Pokemon center for treatment, the custody is awarded to the trained that brought it in." She said.  
  
"Wow, my very own Bulbasaur!" I said. And quickly accepted the Pokeball from Nurse Joy, we then started into the Viridian forest, since there was no Gym I figured there was no reason to stay. Then I remembered I had to buy some Pokemon food at the nearest Poke Mart, so I rushed over to one and bought some, right before turning and running into the Viridian forest.  
  
I figured we should stop and rest, set up camp and continue looking for some Pokemon. I started a warm fire, while Pigey and Eevee caught some fish in a nearby stream. Bulbasaur stayed with me incase a wild Pokemon showed up. And right after Eevee and Pigey left, Bulbasaur and I heard some rustling in the bushes. We crept closer until I saw a small yellow Pokemon, I checked Dexter (Pokedex) to see what it was.  
  
"Pichu, the electric mouse Pokemon, the un-evolved form of Pikachu." Beeped Dexter.  
  
I decided and electric Pokemon would make a great addition to my team.  
  
"Bulbasaur go! Use vine whip!" I yelled.  
  
The wild Pichu started to use agility, but Bulbasaur tripped it with his vines.  
  
"Now Bulbasaur use your stun spore!"  
  
Bulbasaur complied and the wild Pichu couldn't move a muscle. I took this opportunity to throw my Pokeball, as it hit the Pichu, the small Pokemon was absorbed in a red light, just like my Pigey was. The Pokeball didn't even move.  
  
"Yes, we did it Bulbasaur, we caught a Pichu!"  
  
Pigey and Eevee got back just in time to see me and Bulbasaur jumping for joy. They dropped the fish and hurried over to see what the commotion was about, so I explained to them that I had just caught a Pichu, thanks to Bulbasaur.  
  
As all of us curled up in my sleeping bag, I was really grateful that the old woman had given me a paralyze heal, with out it I would have nothing to heal Pichu with. As we all fell asleep I wondered to myself what journeys lay ahead.  
  
To be continued in: "Forward to Pewter City" 


	4. Forward to Pewter City

"Forward To Pewter City"  
  
We all woke up the next morning rested and refreshed, I thought the fish we ate last night was really good so I sent Eevee to go and catch some more. I had Bulbasaur and Pichu go out in search of some fruit and berries, and I gave Pigey my canteen to go fill with water in the stream. Pigey was the first to come back so he was the first of my Pokemon that was fed. I opened up the bag of Pokemon food and handed some to Pigey, which he ate happily.  
  
I heard a loud crash deep in the forest and realized a large branch had fallen, but I wondered how. Then I saw Bulbasaur fleeing towards the camp carrying apples, berries, and unconscious Pichu, but the weird thing is that he was being chased by a mankey. Then it all made sense, Bulbasaur used his razor leaf to cut down some apples, but accidentally cut down the entire branch, which the Mankey was probably sleeping on.  
  
I knew that since Pichu was unconscious he couldn't battle, Bulbasaur was too tired to fight from running, and my Eevee was still catching fish at the stream. That meant I needed to use my Pigey.  
  
"You can do it Pigey it is all up to you!"  
  
The Mankey was still chasing Bulbasaur, so I recalled him and Pichu.  
  
"Okay Pigey, use a gust attack!" Pigey complied and sent the Mankey flying is the air with the powerful winds. "Good job! Now hurry before it lands hit it with your best wing attack!" After that the mankey lay on the ground and struggled to stand, when it finally did, Pigey swooped in with a final wing attack and knocked it unconscious. I took the opportunity to throw my Pokeball, and I successfully captured it. While I was celebrating my Pigey was surrounded by white light and I didn't know what was happening. Thankfully Dexter chimed in and said that Pigey was evolving. When Pigey had stopped evolving it was bigger and looked much stronger and even his voice changed.  
  
I asked Dexter what it was. "Pigeotto, the evolved form of Pigey" It replied.  
  
"Wow you look so cool and totally powerful Pigeotto!" I commented.  
  
Pigeotto seemed really happy that I was happy, I opened my arms and he flew right into them and gave me a big hug.  
  
Just then Eevee came back carrying a bunch of fish in its mouth, and when it saw Pigeotto it looked really surprised.  
  
"It's okay Eevee, Pigey just evolved into Pigeotto, and I caught a Mankey also." I said.  
  
"Now, let's eat!"  
  
I opened all my Pokeballs and out came Bulbasaur, Pichu, and Mankey.  
  
"Oh, no I can't cook the fish without a fire and I can't start a fire without firewood." I said.  
  
As soon as I had said it Mankey jumped up and ran into the forest and a few minutes later had come back with some firewood.  
  
"Great job Mankey." I said.  
  
He smiled back at me as I started the fire, while the fish were cooking I had Bulbasaur cut up the apples with his razor leaf and I poured some Pokemon food for all of them. When the fish were finished cooking we all dug in and had a great breakfast. After which we packed up and headed for Pewter city again.  
  
*On my second day of being a trainer I already have a grass, electric, fighting, flying, and a normal type Pokemon. And my Pigey evolved into a Pigeotto. Something tells me I'm going to be a great trainer. 


	5. The Rival Showdown

"The Rival Showdown"  
  
As we continued walking I spotted a Weedle and since we were almost out of the forest I figured I might as well try to capture it.  
  
"Pigeotto I Choose You!" I yelled as I threw the pokeball into the air. In a brilliant flash Pigeotto came flying out of its pokeball.  
  
"Use wing attack now!"  
  
Pigeotto swooped in and hit the Weedle with a very powerful wing attack; I figured one more should nock the wild pokemon out.  
  
"Alright Pigeotto give it another to finish it off."  
  
Right after I did I threw my pokeball and the wild Weedle was sucked into the ball immediately, but somehow it broke out of the ball and started to crawl away.  
  
"Wow I didn't know a Weedle could be that strong, okay Pigeotto hit it one more time with your best wing attack!"  
  
Pigeotto complied and with a loud cry it dove strait down on the Weedle and knocked it out, this time when I threw my pokeball I was successful in capturing it.  
  
"Good job Pigeotto, Return." Pigeotto was engulfed in the red light and was returned to its pokeball.  
  
"Eevee I Choose You!" "Come on Eevee lets go to Pewter city." Eevee jumped on my shoulder and then we were off to pewter city.  
  
When we got to Pewter City the first thing I did was drop off my pokemon and the pokemon center for treatment. And while they were there I took a quick trip to the nearest pokemon mart and stocked up on supplies. After I returned and got my pokemon I headed for the pokemon gym. Right before I stepped inside I heard a voice from behind me.  
  
"Hey are a trainer named Megan from Pallet town?" The voice asked.  
  
I turned around and say a teenage boy with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I am, who wants to know?" I replied.  
  
"I'm Brent from Pallet, and the toughest of the pokemon trainers you'll ever meet. Lets have a three on three pokemon battle, and I'll show you what a pokemon trainer is really supposed to be!"  
  
"Fine, but you'll be sorry." I said matter of factly.  
  
"I'll choose first, Go Caterpie!" He said releasing the pokeball from his hand.  
  
"A Caterpie huh? Weedle I Choose You!" I yelled as I sent my pokeball flying through the air.  
  
"Caterpie tackle it." He said.  
  
"Alright Weedle counter it with your poison sting attack!"  
  
As his Caterpie attempted to tackle my Weedle it landed right on Weedle's stinger, which caused Caterpie to faint immediately. That was the only experience my Weedle needed in battle for it to evolve into Kakuna. As it was evolving I was jumping for joy.  
  
"Yes, my Weedle is evolving after its first battle!"  
  
"Ha, your Kakuna will be no match for my Spearow, Go!" The Spearow came out of its pokeball with a loud shriek.  
  
"No problem, okay Kakuna use a tackle attack, and then your poison sting."  
  
"Okay Spearow use your drill peck!"  
  
After one hit my Kakuna was knocked out.  
  
"Good job Kakuna, I'm very proud of the way you battled. Return."  
  
Lets see I can't use Bulbasaur or Mankey because they are both weak against flying pokemon, and my Eevee will have a disadvantage because it can't fly. I can always use Pichu, but it is really weak and it has never been in a battle before. Well neither had Weedle, but he still won, and besides electric pokemon always have the advantage over bird pokemon.  
  
"Pichu, I Choose You! Okay Pichu start out with a thunder shock attack."  
  
The attack hurt the Spearow, but not enough to ensure victory.  
  
"Spearow, use fury attack!"  
  
"Pichu hurry and counter it with agility!"  
  
While Pichu was using agility it was way to fast for Spearow to hit it with a fury attack.  
  
"Now Pichu, use your strongest thunderbolt you can manage!" The thunderbolt attack was to much for the Spearow to handle and as it started to fall to the concrete its trainer quickly called it back before it could hit the ground.  
  
"Alright I'll just have to play my trump card! Go Squirtle" He said as the small turtle pokemon came out of its pokeball.  
  
"A water pokemon, that is suicide against an electric pokemon, don't you know that water conducts electricity?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes I do, however my Squirtle has much more training than your puny Pichu. Squirtle hurry and use your skull bash attack!"  
  
"Quick Pichu get out of the way!" But it was to late, Squirtle's skull bash had knocked Pichu unconscious before I could warn him.  
  
"Oh No! Pichu are you okay? You're gonna regret doing that buddy! Bulbasaur I Choose You!"  
  
"Hey how did you get a Bulbasaur? Alex got the last one from professor Oak." He asked.  
  
"I got it in the Viridian Forest, now stop stalling and lets battle! Bulbasaur, use stun spore!"  
  
Before Squirtle could react he was paralyzed from the spore.  
  
"Okay Bulbasaur, while Squirtle is still stunned start drawing in energy for a solar beam attack!"  
  
Bulbasaur did and before Squirtle knew what hit him he was out cold from the solar beam attack.  
  
"Squirtle Return!" He yelled angrily at his pokemon.  
  
"Great job Bulbasaur, you are amazing. Have a good rest in your pokeball. Return!"  
  
"Hey Brent that was a great match, you are a good pokemon trainer!" I said.  
  
"Yeah, Whatever." He replied as he turned and walked off.  
  
Well he wasn't very nice.  
  
"Well I had better stop at the pokemon center again before heading to the gym."  
  
I wonder what kind of pokemon Brock uses. 


	6. Battle Of The Badge

"Battle Of The Badge"  
  
I had just gotten my pokemon back from the pokemon center and was standing right outside the Pewter City gym. I was really nervous as I walked in through the doors, but the only thing I was focusing on was wondering what type of pokemon Brock would use.  
  
"Brock, I request a battle with you for a Boulder badge." I said.  
  
"Fine, We'll have a three on three battle with no time limit, I'll pick first. Go Onix"  
  
"What's that?" I asked. "Onix, the rock snake pokemon, approach this pokemon with caution they are very hostile." Beeped Dexter.  
  
Perfect, rock pokemon are weak against grass pokemon.  
  
"Bulbasaur, I Choose You!" I yelled, tossing his pokeball into the air.  
  
The offending Onix gurgled warningly, and Bulbasaur looked intimidated dew to the size difference.  
  
"Don't worry Bulbasaur, you can take him! Start off the match with a razor leaf!"  
  
Bulbasaur's first attack had really weakened the Onix, but the battle wasn't over yet. I knew he couldn't use a solar beam attack because we were indoors and he wouldn't be able to turn sunlight into energy for the attack, I just hoped he would be strong enough to toss the giant Onix with his vines.  
  
"Onix, tackle it!"  
  
"Quick Bulbasaur, try to throw Onix against the wall with your vine whip!"  
  
The Onix was to slow to move out of the way and Bulbasaur had him tightly wrapped up in its vines. Within seconds, Bulbasaur had thrown the enormous Onix across the room and it crashed into the wall. The Onix fell to the ground and struggled to get back up.  
  
"Onix get up and use your rock throw attack!"  
  
"Okay Bulbasaur jump out of the way and give it one more razor leaf!"  
  
When Bulbasaur's attack hit the Onix it collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
"Onix return, Go Zubat!"  
  
Oh no! A flying pokemon, I can't use Bulbasaur any more!  
  
"Bulbasaur Return, Pichu I Choose You!"  
  
"Pichu, Thunderbolt Attack!"  
  
"Zubat, Supersonic!"  
  
Pichu's attack hurt the Zubat, but it was still able to confuse Pichu with its supersonic.  
  
"Now Zubat, use wing attack."  
  
"Pichu, evade it and use another thunderbolt attack!"  
  
Pichu was able to move out of the way and shake of its confusion just in time to counter with a thunderbolt. This attack hit the Zubat really hard and it was growing really weak.  
  
"Alright finish it with one last thunderbolt!"  
  
The last attack really did a number on Zubat, and it was out cold.  
  
"Zubat return! Well since you have already won two out of the three battles there is really no point in continuing on with the third match, I hereby admit defeat and award you this boulder badge as proof of your victory."  
  
He reached out and handed me the badge, which I accepted immediately.  
  
"Bulbasaur come out. Pichu, Bulbasaur we did it, we won our first gym battle! Come on guys lets go celebrate and then head to Cerulean City!" 


	7. Trouble On The Way To Cerulean

"Trouble On The Road To Cerulean"  
  
Bulbasaur and Eevee were walking by my side as I carried my tiny Pichu. I was still very impressed at how we had won our first gym battle back in Pewter City. As we kept walking I figured it would be nice to let all of my pokemon stretch their legs, yep this was a nice day to have a walk.  
  
"Mankey, Kakuna, Pigeotto, come on out!" I yelled, tossing all three pokeballs into the air.  
  
As I continued walking Pichu jumped out of my arms to socialize with the other pokemon and when I looked down at them I noticed that Kakuna wasn't with them. As I turned around I saw Kakuna sitting there were I left it and I asked it what was wrong.  
  
"Kakuna, the cocoon pokemon, while it is in the second stage of evolution it is immobile until it evolves into a Beedrill three days after evolving into Kakuna." Beeped Dexter.  
  
"Oh, well that explains a lot. Hey wait a minute today is Weedle's second day as Kakuna, that means it will probably evolve tomorrow. Kakuna, until then I'll just carry you in my arms." "Okay guys lets keep going." I said while picking up Kakuna.  
  
Today would be a nice day for a picnic.  
  
While we were walking I stumbled and twisted my ankle, it hurt so bad, and I was so scared because I was miles away from Cerulean and I knew my pokemon were to weak to carry me the whole distance. Just then Bulbasaur, Pigeotto, Mankey, Pichu and Eevee went running off into the woods when I needed them most to protect me. Well in the mean time I had my Kakuna to keep me company, but my ankle started hurting more and more.  
  
About twenty minutes later all of my pokemon returned, but they were all carrying branches and vines. I had no idea what they were doing until they had finished. They had built what looked like a little hammock/stretcher without any wheels. I scooted my way over until I was sitting right on it and both Mankey and Eevee grabbed onto vines and started pulling me. Pigeotto grabbed a vine as well and started pulling while flapping its wings as hard as it could. My little Pichu even tried to help, but wasn't succeeding very much so I thanked him and returned him to his pokeball. My Kakuna only weighed five pounds, but I decided I should call it back into its pokeball to make it a little easier on the other pokemon.  
  
We traveled along at a brisk paste for about an hour and a half, but my ankle just kept on getting worse, and my pokemon were exhausted. A few minutes later a boy with blue eyes and bleached blond hair rode up on an Arcanine, I figured he was probably about sixteen or seventeen.  
  
"Hey, do you need any help?" He asked.  
  
"Yes I do, I twisted my ankle and my pokemon have been pulling me for and hour and a half, and they are really tired." I replied.  
  
"Don't worry I can help you." He said a smile as he hopped of the Arcanine.  
  
He then threw a pokeball into the air and out came a Charizard. He told me to recall all of my pokemon and that the Charizard would carry me into Cerulean, were I could get some medical help. I recalled all of my pokemon and was a little worried because the Charizard looked pretty intimidating.  
  
"Don't worry Charizard won't hurt you, he is going to take you to my house in Cerulean and my dad will take care of your ankle, he's a doctor. I need to go to Pewter city, but I will be back at my house really soon, and don't worry Charizard will get you to my house really quickly."  
  
"Okay if you say so." I said as the boy helped me onto Charizard's back.  
  
Then the Charizard spread his wings and started to fly, I screamed because we were so high that I could barely see the ground, and I had never flown on a pokemon's back before. That is when everything went black.  
  
I woke up in a bed with the same Charizard lying next to me. And I wondered were I was, then someone walked into the room. I couldn't tell who it was because the only lighting in the room was coming from the flame on Charizard's tail. When the form came closer I recognized that it was the boy who rescued me from the woods and that he had a tray on which was a bowl of soup and some water.  
  
"Here eat this, it will help you recover." He said.  
  
"Thank you so much, but how did I get here?" I asked.  
  
"My father's Charizard flew you here and carried you inside, that is when my mother brought you to this bed." He replied.  
  
"Oh." Was all I said.  
  
"Any way, what is your name and were do you come from?" He asked.  
  
"My name is Megan, and I'm from Pallet Town. Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"I am William, I live here in Cerulean with my parents when I'm not out training with my pokemon."  
  
"It's nice to meet you William, oh by the way you said this Charizard was your fathers, what about the Arcanine that you were riding on?"  
  
"The Arcanine is my fathers also, I just used it because I needed to pick up some medicine from Pewter city."  
  
"Well I had better get going, I need to win a badge at the Cerulean gym, and then head to the next town." I said.  
  
"Hey, you know what I'm heading to the next town to, why don't I join you. Besides if you get hurt again it would be good to have someone traveling with you." He said.  
  
"Okay, besides I could use some company." 


	8. Cerulean Is Known For Water Pokemon

"Cerulean Is Known For Water Pokemon"  
  
As William and I kept walking to the Cerulean Gym I kept on thinking about how blue his eyes were and how much I loved his smooth British accent.  
  
"Do you know what kind of pokemon the gym leader uses?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I'm pretty sure she uses water pokemon." He Replied.  
  
"Gee, thanks for telling me. Hey look at that it's a Squirtle, and a really cute one at that. I know I'll capture it. Go Pichu!"  
  
"Okay Pichu, use a thunderbolt attack!" As Pichu did the Squirtle looked a little phased, but it didn't seem to do any damage, only make it angry.  
  
"Um, that didn't work very well, okay Pichu now use quick attack!" When Pichu hit the Squirtle it bounced right off Squirtle's hard shell.  
  
"Okay, that didn't work either, Pichu Return! Go Bulbasaur! Alright Bulbasaur hold the Squirtle down with your vines and then get ready for a solar beam attack!"  
  
Bulbasaur had the Squirtle tightly bound in its vines and was drawing sun energy for the attack. When it finally had enough energy it let is all loose in a brilliant yellow/green beam. That did it for the Squirtle and it had no energy left to battle. Then I sent one of my pokeballs spiraling through the air. The Squirtle was engulfed is a red aura and was sucked into the pokeball. The ball rocked back and forth a few times, but then became still.  
  
"Yes, we did it Bulbasaur we caught a Squirtle!" I said while picking up Bulbasaur and giving it a big hug.  
  
"Hey wait a minute I still have my pokeball, I thought that once you have caught six pokemon, all the other pokemon you catch are sent to Professor Oak's Lab." I said.  
  
"Well the Pokemon League Officials decided it would give trainers more of a selection to choose from if they had eight pokemon with them instead of six." William explained.  
  
"Oh, well that's helpful." I said.  
  
"Hey why don't you and I have a battle for fun." I said hopefully.  
  
"Are you sure I've been a trainer a lot longer than you have." He said.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure, it will be good practice." I replied.  
  
"Okay if you insist, how about a six on six pokemon battle?" He asked.  
  
"Sounds great to me, oh wait hang on, let me check on my Squirtle." I said as I opened the pokeball. Squirtle was still very tired and I knew I shouldn't make him battle in its condition.  
  
"You know what, since Squirtle can't battle I only have five usable pokemon." I held out my pokeball with the Kakuna in it and said, "My sixth pokemon is a Kakuna and it can't battle." No sooner had I said it that the pokeball opened and out came Kakuna. He began to glow and the back of its cocoon broke open and a giant bee-like pokemon emerged.  
  
"Wow, I guess I spoke to soon." I said sheepishly. "I guess I'll start out with my new Beedrill. Hey Beedrill do you think your ready for a battle?" I asked. It only nodded it's head as an answer.  
  
"In that case I will use Gloom, Go!" He yelled as he let loose his pokeball.  
  
"Okay Beedrill start of the match with your twin needle attack!"  
  
"Gloom, use stun spore."  
  
Right as Beedrill hit Gloom with a devastating twin needle attack, the Gloom's stun spore paralyzed Beedrill.  
  
"Oh, no Beedrill are you okay? You fought a good battle, Return!"  
  
Who should I use, I don't have a fire pokemon, so I should use Pigeotto.  
  
"Pigeotto, I choose you! Alright start off with a wing attack!"  
  
The attack hit the Gloom hard, but I figured it was at a high level because it jumped back up and was ready to fight.  
  
"Gloom use sleep powder."  
  
"Pigeotto, use your whirlwind to blow the sleep powder back at Gloom."  
  
The whirlwind Idea worked, and William's Gloom fell asleep immediately.  
  
"Gloom return! That was good thinking, but your Pigeotto is no match for my Graveler, Go! Graveler use a tackle attack!"  
  
The attack hit Pigeotto really hard and my Pigeotto, didn't stand a chance against that thing.  
  
"Pigeotto Return! Go Bulbasaur! Use razor leaf."  
  
"Okay Graveler take out Bulbasaur with your rollout attack!"  
  
Bulbasaur fainted immediately after being hit by the rollout attack twice.  
  
"Bulbasaur return. Go Mankey! Okay Mankey use a rolling kick."  
  
"The attack barely even phased the Graveler as it continued on with its rollout attack. Just like Bulbasaur, my Mankey was no match for William's Graveler.  
  
"Mankey Return."  
  
I don't understand how a fighting and a grass pokemon could be beaten so easily by a rock pokemon, it just didn't make sense.  
  
"William, I know when to quit and now is the time. I forfeit the match, I don't want any more of my pokemon to get hurt." I said.  
  
"That is a very responsible decision Megan, one of the most important things about battling pokemon is knowing when to stop." He replied. "Besides we can have a rematch whenever you want."  
  
"Hey, how long have you been training that Graveler, it must be at a pretty high level."  
  
"He was the first pokemon I caught when I was fifteen back when he was a geodude, and I have been training his for three years."  
  
"That's really cool, I think that I should stop at a pokemon center before going to the gym." I said.  
  
"That's a good idea." He replied.  
  
So we headed for the pokemon center. 


	9. Cerulean Gym Battle

"Cerulean Gym Battle"  
  
William and I were walking in silence on our way back from the Pokemon center to the gym. It almost felt like silent tension between us as if there was something neither of us wanted to say.  
  
"So, how do you think I'll fair against the gym leader?" I asked.  
  
"I think you'll do just fine, you are a very good trainer after all." He said cheerily.  
  
As we got to the gym I walked through the door and noticed that William wasn't at my side anymore, so I turned to look back at him.  
  
"William, what's wrong, aren't you coming with me." I asked.  
  
"Not this time, I think you should do this on your own." He replied.  
  
"Okay, wish me luck." I said.  
  
I walked in through the door and approached three girls in swimsuits.  
  
"Hi, I'm Megan from Pallet Town; can I please have a battle with one of you for a gym badge?" I asked politely.  
  
"Sure, no problem, my name is Lilly, I'll battle you." Said the blue haired girl.  
  
"We'll have a three on three battle, no time limit. Go Seel!" She said.  
  
"A water type, just like I thought. Go Pichu!"  
  
"Pichu use thunder shock!" I said.  
  
"Okay Seel, use a head butt attack."  
  
Pichu didn't even have a chance to attack before he was unconscious from seel's attack.  
  
"Good try Pichu Return! Go Beedrill!" I yelled while throwing his ball high into the air. Beedrill came out of his ball with a red light flying in the air.  
  
"Okay Beedrill start off the battle with a poison sting attack."  
  
Beedrill hit Seel with a very powerful poison sting attack before it could hit him with a head butt.  
  
"Now Beedrill, use twin needle attack!" I yelled.  
  
Beedrill took off in a flash and was attacking the Seel before it knew what was going on, and then the injured Seel fell into the water and surfaced unconscious.  
  
"Seel Return!" Lily said as she threw another Pokeball opening and revealing a Starmie.  
  
"Beedrill Return! Go Bulbasaur!"  
  
"Okay Starmie use bubble beam."  
  
"Bulbasaur, counter with a vine whip attack!"  
  
Starmie's attack hit Bulbasaur and really slowed it down, but Bulbasaur was still able to rap up Starmie in its vines.  
  
"Okay Starmie hit Bulbasaur with your best Ice Beam!" Lily said.  
  
The ice beam froze Bulbasaur into a solid block of ice and he was no longer able to move.  
  
"Oh No, Bulbasaur are you okay?" I yelled.  
  
"Bulbasaur Return!" I said.  
  
"Starmie Return, Go Squirtle." Lily said.  
  
This should be a good match; I just caught a Squirtle of my own.  
  
"Go Squirtle; use your skull bash attack!" I yelled.  
  
My Squirtle glared at me and then hit me with its water gun.  
  
"What was that for Squirtle? I told you to use skull bash!"  
  
This time he did use a skull bash attack, only he use it on me. He hit me right in the stomach and knocked the air from my lungs. I gasped and fell to the floor, as my Squirtle kept on attacking me.  
  
"Squirtle, use your ice beam to stop that Squirtle!" Lily yelled.  
  
The ice beam froze Squirtle solid, just like my Bulbasaur.  
  
"Why did my Squirtle attack me?" I asked.  
  
"Well obviously it isn't loyal to you, come back later once you have trained your Squirtle properly." Lily said, and then turned her back and walked away.  
  
My ego was hurt much more than my body was, I felt so embarrassed. I slowly stood and walked out of the gym, and I finally noticed how bad my stomach hurt.  
  
"What happened to you?" William asked gesturing at my wet clothing.  
  
"My Squirtle turned on me." I said while holding my stomach.  
  
"So I take it you didn't win a badge." He said.  
  
"That about sums it up." I said sarcastically.  
  
"So what exactly happened?" He asked.  
  
"My Beedrill beat her Seel, then her Starmie beat my Bulbasaur, then she sent out a Squirtle so I figured I would use mine. I told it to use skull bash, but it first drenched me with its water gun and then hit me with its skull bash." I replied.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you going to be okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll be fine. But I need to get my Pokemon to the Pokemon center."  
  
"No problem lets go." He said.  
  
We then headed to the Pokemon center. 


	10. Rematch In Cerulean

"Rematch In Cerulean"  
  
William and I continued on in silence in the direction of the gym.  
  
"Hey Will, why didn't you come into the gym with me during my last battle?" I asked.  
  
"Well, number one, I thought you should win the battle on your own. And number two, I dated Lily for three months and then we broke up on unfriendly terms." He stated.  
  
"Oh." Was all I cold say.  
  
Now we were in front of the gym again and I turned toward him, "Will you come in with me this time, I sure could use the support." I said trying to give my best sad puppy dog face.  
  
"Fine, if it means that much to you." He said with a chuckle.  
  
We walked into the gym side by side and were met by Lily.  
  
"You again, didn't you learn your lesson during our last batt-." She stopped mid sentence when she noticed William by my side boasting a very smug look. "Oh, I see, you couldn't get a girl your age so now you're dating toddlers." She said arrogantly.  
  
"Excuse You! Were do you get off calling me a toddler, and he's NOT my BOYFRIEND!" I said slowly enunciating the last three words. "For your information I came back to win a badge, so stop with the chatting and lets this show on the rode!" 'You stuck up brat.' I added silently.  
  
"Fine then, we'll have a two on two battle with no time limit. Go Squirtle!" She said tossing the Pokeball into the air, out of which the small, blue, turtle Pokemon came out of.  
  
"In that case I'll use my Bulbasa-.." "Wait Megan stop!" William ordered before I could throw Squirtle's Pokeball.  
  
"What's wrong Will?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, but use this." He said tossing me a pokeball.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair! She can't use your Pokemon in a gym battle!" Lily complained.  
  
"Actually she can, the Pokemon League has no rule that says you can't use another Pokemon trainer's Pokemon in a gym battle." William stated bluntly.  
  
"Thanks, I choose you, who ever you are!" I said tossing the ball into the air.  
  
Out came his Gloom in a flash of red color.  
  
"Okay Gloom use your sleep powder attack!" Before Gloom used the attack he looked back at William quizzically, William only nodded. Just then gloom relaxed its petals and began to shake a little while it released a sparkly blue powder. Lily's Squirtle fell asleep on the spot and was just as quickly returned to its Pokeball.  
  
"Go Starmie!" She yelled, throwing the Pokeball into the air. "Okay Starmie, knock Gloom into the water with your spinning tackle attack." Lily's idea worked and Gloom was treading water, but was getting tired.  
  
"Hurry Gloom, use your sludge to stop Starmie!" I yelled. My plan worked and Lily's Starmie couldn't move.  
  
"Starmie Return! I really don't think you deserve this badge, but you did win." She said handing me the badge.  
  
"Yes, I got another badge! Thanks again for letting me use your Gloom!" I said gratefully, while handing him the Pokeball.  
  
"You did really great." He said as we left the gym along with a mad gym leader. 


End file.
